


Hiraeth

by norwegian_galaxies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, M/M, Nordics, Past Lives, sorta dennor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegian_galaxies/pseuds/norwegian_galaxies
Summary: Hiraeth: (n) a homesickness for a home you can't return to.





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah, this is basically self explanatory. I'm trying out a new writing style, so...I hope you like <33

The sky shines down on Norge’s back. The breeze whispering through the tall grass is chilly, but the weather is also showing signs of warmth to come. The year is now teetering on the cusp of summer, and Norge knows this. 

It’s early June, and he’s wandering through the grass, stopping and looking at the heathers and taking care not to crush the beautiful flowers. He loves heathers. They’re his family. 

The rest of his family is behind him: Danmark and Sverige. The two brothers are quiet--usually Dan would be talking Sve’s ear off now, but that’s not to be. They’re both absolutely silent, save for the sound of the rustling grass as they walk. 

Norge stops and sits down, crossing his legs before laying back in the grass, his face turned upwards to the sky. His indigo eyes fall closed, and he breathes in the scent of flowers and grass. Seconds later, he feels Dan sitting down next to him, and knows that Sve will be sitting right next to Dan. 

“Norge, why are we stopped?” Dan bothers to murmur sleepily. 

“This is a nice place,” Norge sighs out in response. He opens his eyes and looks up at Dan, who’s leaning over him. “Don’t you think?”

Dan tilts his head slightly and looks around. “I guess,” he replies, shrugging. “It’s not the best, but...I suppose it’s all right if you like it.” He grins at Norge before laying down next to him. 

Norge chuckles and rolls his eyes. “What’s your perfect home? This is mine.”

Dan taps his chin thoughtfully before answering. “Being with you guys!” he exclaims, pointing at the sky. “And we’re all together, forever and ever!” 

Norge rolls his eyes and smiles fondly at Dan. Then his attention turns to Sve, who hasn’t spoken all day. “What about you, Sverige?” 

Sve tilts his head, before shrugging. “Dunno,” he mutters, his cheeks growing a little pink before he points at Dan. “Same as him, I guess..”

Dan grins widely and rolls over on his side to hug Norge. “You’ll stay with me forever, right?”

Norge bites his lip, because he knows that nothing lasts forever. He thinks rationally, unlike his friends. While he does indeed think that Dan’s offer does sound enticing, he declines. “Dan, that’s not possible.”

In a moment, Dan’s smile disappears, and his mouth curves downward, and tears begin to well up in his big, baby blue eyes. “N-Norge, why would you say that?” he whimpers, letting go of the golden blonde boy and sitting up. “Sve!”

Sve looks at his brother and tilts his head, his face a little blank, before his weary gaze turns to Norge. “Why’d ya say that, Nor?” he asks, wrapping his arms around Dan, who begins crying in his chest.

“Because nothing lasts forever,” Norge replies simply. 

Dan sniffles, turning to look at Norge. “You’re so mean, Nor-Nor...our family will last forever. Anything’s possible when you set your mind to it…” 

Norge’s demeanor softens, and he pokes his friend’s face. “I wasn’t saying that to be mean. It’s just the truth.” 

However, he knows that it won’t make Dan stop crying, so he moves to join Sve in hugging him.


End file.
